Planning a Wedding: 100 Themes
by Treta Aysel
Summary: My new drabble series. Takes after One Love:100 themes with Usagi and Mamoru planning their wedding.
1. 26 Flowers

**Planning a Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 26: Flowers**

**102 Words**

Usagi jumped up and down as she ran to the temple. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan!" She called as she ran up the steps looking for them.

"Congratulations!" Four voices yelled as a bunch of flowers rained down on her.

"But…"

"Motoki told us that Mamoru-san was going to propose to you." Rei said as she and they girls walked up to Usagi.

"Thank you, you guys." Usagi said as she picked up the colorful flowers before throwing them into the air. The girls just laughed as the petals rained back down on them.

**AN: My newest drabble series. It takes after One Love: 100 Themes with Usagi and Mamoru planning their wedding. If you're wondering where I'm getting the 100 themes from for this, it's because my friend and I made a list. Please review.**

**Princess Corenlia**


	2. 88 Cuddling

**Planning a Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 88: Cuddling**

**135 Words**

Mamoru turned his attention away from the window and to the blonde on his couch. He walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "Mamo-chan, it's raining." Usagi told him softly as he put his arms around her.

"I know." He whispered into her hair.

"Do you know what I like to do when it's raining?"

"Hm?"

"Cuddle with you." Usagi told him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Really? What a coincidence," Mamoru told her as he kissed the top of her head. "Because I also like to cuddle with you when it's raining."

They had planed on going out to find a cake to have at their wedding, but the rain had stopped them from going. Though they weren't complain, they loved this alternate way to spend the day together.


	3. 93 Surprise

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 93:Surprise**

**261 Words**

Usagi and Mamoru walked into the arcade. Motoki had asked them to come to the arcade after hours, which they thought was wired. "It's dark. Are you sure Motoki wants us to meet him here?" Usagi asked Mamoru as they stopped at the door.

"Yeah. Come on, let's see if it's unlocked." Mamoru said as he tired to open the door. To his surprise it opened easily.

As soon as they were inside the lights suddenly came on. The girls and Motoki then jumped out of nowhere. "Surprise!" They all yelled together.

"What's all this about?" Mamoru asked as he ad Usagi stared at their friends.

"Well, it was Minako's idea. Tell them Minako." Rei said as she pushed Minako forward.

"Well, you see, when we that you guys were FINALLY engaged I thought that it'd be nice to throw you a surprise party. So congratulations!"

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other before looking around the arcade. It was decorated with balloons, streamers, and a banner that read 'Congratulations Usagi and Mamoru.' Usagi ran over to her friends and gave them a hug. "You guys are so sweet!" She told them.

Mamoru looked at Motoki. "How they talk you into this?" He asked.

"They told me about the idea and I thought it was a good idea." Motoki told his friend.

Makoto looked at the group. "What are we doing just standing around?" She asked. "Why don't we get this party started?"

The brunette then went over to the CD player and turned on some music. The music then started the party.

AN: Sorry, it took me so long to finally update. My life has been so hectic. What with school ending, starting my volunteer summer job, and getting the computer in my room finally fixed I barley had time to do anything. Now that it's summer and my computers fixed and I only have to work two days a week I have plenty of time. I'm done rambling now, please review.

**Princess Cornelia **


	4. 21 Ribbon

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 21: Ribbon**

**101 Words**

"What's in the box, Mama?" Usagi asked her mother as she handed her a small box.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Her mother asked her.

Usagi lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw. Lying in the box was two faded white ribbons. "Why are you giving me these?"

"Well, I wore them at my wedding," Iukko told her daughter as she picked up the ribbons. "I want you to wear them at yours as well."

Usagi smiled as he mother picked up the ribbons and wrapped them around her buns to see what they looked like on her.


	5. 41 Picture Frame

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 41: Picture Frames**

**184 Words**

"This ones cute."

"What about that one?"

"Nah." Usagi said as she looked at another one.

She and Mamoru were looking for a picture frame to put their wedding picture in. So far they hadn't found one they both liked. Usagi yawned as she left the store with Mamoru behind her. Mamoru looked at his fiancé and sighed. This was one small thing they couldn't agree on. What were they going to do when they couldn't agree on something bigger than that?

"Mamo-chan, why can't we agree on anything?"

"I don't…" Mamoru was cut off by something he saw in a window.

Usagi looked at him before looking in the window. She saw what he was looking at and smiled. It was a wooden picture frame with a crescent moon carved on one side and a rose carved on the other side. "It's perfect." Usagi said. "But only if you like it."

"Of course I like it." He told her. "Let's get it."

They walked into the store and bought the frame that was going to hold the memory of the best day of their lives.


	6. 59 Thanksgiving

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 59: Thanksgiving**

**173 Words**

"Uh-huh, okay, bye Mama." Usagi said as she hung up the phone with her mom.

She left the kitchen of Mamoru's apartment and walked into the living room. "Mamo-chan," Usagi said as she sat next to him. "Mama wants you to come over for Thanksgiving."

"Okay, I'll go." He told her.

That Thursday Mamoru came stood outside of the Tsukino house. He knocked on the door and Usagi opened it. "Mamo-chan," She said. "Come on in."

Mamoru followed his small blonde into the house. "Mama, Papa, Shingo. Mamo-chan's here."

"Mamoru, it's nice to see. Come sit down." Ikuko told him as she pulled him over to the table.

Mamoru smiled as he sat down with Usagi's family. He grabbed Usagi's hand and kissed the back of it gently. Usagi looked up and smiled at him. She knew it was his first thanksgiving with her family. It was his first thanksgiving with a real family in a long time. He was happy that when and Usagi finally got married that he would have a family again.


	7. 19 Locket

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 19: Locket**

**300 Words**

Endymion looked around the shop. He was looking for an engagement present for her. It was a custom on the moon to get one's intended a gift. Endymion sighed as he ran his finger through his hair. He had been looking all day and still hadn't found something he thought Serenity would like.

He entered one last shop and looked around. That's when he spotted it. It was just sitting there on the counter, like it was waiting for him. "Excuse me, sir." He said to the man behind the counter.

"Yes, your highness?" The man asked.

"Can I see that?" He asked the man.

"Of course your highness."

Endymion picked up the locket up off the counter. After a few moments of looking at it he looked at the man. "It's perfect. How much is it?"

"Oh, well, I'll give it to you for free."

Endymion looked at the man and blinked. The man wanted to give him something like that for free? "Wha…"

"Don't worry about it. I've been trying to sell this thing for so long that I'm willing to just give it away."

Endymion nodded as he left with the locket in hand. As soon as he left an older woman came out of the back. "Did you finally get rid of that damn star locket thing?" She asked the man.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What? You know as well as I that that stupid locket never worked." She said to the man.

"It does work."

"You don't believe that stupid legend of the star locket do you?"

"Yes, I do." The man said to the woman. "And I believe that it will play for the prince and who ever he bought it for."

The woman just looked at him and shook her head before going into the other room.


	8. 79 Spring

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 79: Spring**

**116 Words**

Usagi looked out over Tokyo from Mamoru's apartment. It was the middle of winter. "Mamo-chan!" She called across the room.

"Yeah?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"What do you think of a spring wedding?" She asked as she sat on the couch.

"A spring wedding, huh?" He asked as he walked over to her. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He bent down and kissed her on the lips before going back into the kitchen. Usagi smiled as she looked back out the window. She giggled happily as she thought about how soon spring was going to be there. Two months they were going to be married. Two months left to plan a wedding.


	9. 78 Poker Face

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 78: Poker Face**

**156 Words**

"Tell me!" Usagi begged. It was driving her crazy. Yesterday, Mamoru had told her that he had made the arrangements for their honeymoon. Though he wouldn't tell her where.

"I told you I'm not going to tell you until after we're married." He said as he closed his book.

Usagi sat in his lap and started at him. Mamoru blinked. She could try all she wanted, but he wasn't going to tell her. Usagi started at him for a while longer. Boy, he was good. Usagi sighed as she crawled off his lap. "You're not going to tell me. Are you?"

"Nope." Mamoru told her as he put his arm around her.

Usagi pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder. She glanced up at him and saw that he still had the same expression on. "Still not going to tell you."

Usagi sighed. It was no use. That man had one hell of a poker face.


	10. 76 Postal Stamps

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 76: Postal Stamps**

**204 Words**

Usagi placed the last envelope on the stack. She had just spent the whole day while Mamoru was at work addressing the wedding invitations. Now, all she needed to do was place stamps on them. She got up and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen. When she opened it she found only two stamps. She sighed as she closed it again.

Usagi walked into the living room of the apartment that she now shared with Mamoru. She grabbed her purse off the couch and left the apartment to go to the post office. When she got there she looked around for the perfect stamps to put on the wedding invitations.

When she reached the end of the rack she sighed. Nothing had caught her attention. She was about to leave when she spotted some out of the corner of her eye. She ran back over to the rack and grabbed the pack of stamps off. 'These are perfect for our wedding invitations.' She thought as she got in line to buy it. She glanced down at the stamps of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask that she had in her hand. Usagi smiled happily as she paid the lady behind the counter for the stamps.


	11. 45 Harp

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 45: Harp**

**110 Words**

Michiru sat down with her harp in the park. She lifted her hands to the string and was about to begin to play when she heard someone calling her name. "Michiru-san!" Usagi called as she ran up to her.

"Good afternoon Usagi-chan." Michiru said to Usagi as she stood.

"Michiru-san, Mamo-chan and I were wondering if…." Usagi started to say when she noticed the harp. "You play the harp too?"

"Yes, now what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh, right. Mamo-chan and I were wondering if you'd play the violin at our wedding."

Michiru smiled. "I'd love to, Usagi-chan." Michiru told Usagi as she picked up her harp and stated playing it.

AN: This one's dedicated to a friend of mine who reminds me a lot of Michiru. My friend can play both the harp and the violin. That's where I got the idea for this drabble from. Please review.

Princess Cornelia


	12. 69 Plushy

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 69: Plushy**

**132 Words**

Usagi looked down at the beaten up plush in her arms. She used to sleep with it when she was younger, but as she got older she placed it on her bookshelf. Now, it was sitting in a box. She really didn't need it anymore, but she didn't want to get rid of it. She sighed as she set it on the counter. She thought about what it used to do for her. It used to make her feel safe, but now Mamoru did that. She giggled happily when she thought of an idea. She knew after they got married that one day they were going to have a baby. She would just give it to their child after they were born, but for now it would just have to live in a box.


	13. 28 Summer

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 28: Summer**

**113 Words**

Usagi sat in the arcade with the girls. They were all talking about the upcoming wedding. "So Usagi, how come you and Mamoru decided on a spring time wedding? Wouldn't summer be nicer?" Rei asked as she sipped her tea.

Usagi blinked and then smiled. "We talked about it, but we decide spring is best. Besides both our birthdays are in the summer. Why celebrate one birthday, an anniversary and then another birthday. We decide it was too much so we agreed on a spring wedding." Usagi told then as she drank some of her soda.

The girls just sighed, but they knew Usagi was right. A spring wedding would be just as nice anyway.


	14. 9 Halloween

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 9: Halloween **

**115 Words **

Usagi and Minako were walking downtown doing some shopping when they passed a bridal shop. "Hey Usagi." Minako said as she stopped her friend from walking on.

"What?" Usagi asked her friend.

"What do you think of that dress?" Minako asked, pointing at the wedding dress in the window.

Usagi looked at the dress in the window. She studied it for several minutes before sighing. "Nah, it looks too much like a Halloween costume." Usagi told Minako as she began to walk again.

Minako looked at the dress and back at Usagi. She sighed as she followed Usagi. She really needed to find a wedding dress soon because before they knew it, the wedding would be here.


	15. 30 Childern

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 30: Children **

**130 Words**

Usagi and Mamoru walked through the park. It was a nice day for the middle of March. As they were walking they noticed a group of kids playing. Usagi stopped walking and watched them play. "Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked when he noticed her just standing there.

"Mamo-chan, how many kids do you want?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, we're going to be married in less than two months. I also know that after we're married that we'll want to start a family."

Mamoru sighed as he took Usagi's hands in his. "I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters right now."

Usagi smiled as they went to leave the park. He was right. Right now the only thin that mattered what that they loved each other.


	16. 63 Coffee

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 63: Coffee**

**115 Words**

Usagi started at the black liquid. She never tired it before, but she always wondered what it tasted like. She always saw Mamoru drinking it. So if he liked it, maybe it tasted good.

Usagi picked up the mug and held it to her lips. As soon as she tasted the liquid she spit it back out. "That's disgusting." She stated as she put the mug sown. "How can Mamo-chan drink that stuff?"

Usagi cringed as she tried to get the taste out with soda. That man was crazy if he liked something that tasted like that. All she knew is that he had better keep it away from her or it was going down the sink.


	17. 67 Ballroom Dancing

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 67: Ballroom Dancing**

**140 Words**

Usagi just started at him. He had not just said what she thought he said. "Ballroom dancing?" She asked just make sure she heard right.

"Yeah, ballroom dancing." Mamoru replies. "I think it would be nice."

Usagi glared at him. "Nice for who?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru sighed. "Look Usako, I just think it would be nice if we dance like that for one of our dances together at the reception."

"But Mamo-chan, we'll be the only ones dancing like that."

"Wouldn't be nice though?" He asked as he pulled her close to him.

Usagi closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess it would."

Mamoru smiled as he held her close. He knew she hated ballroom dancing, but he had wanted to ballroom dance with her for a long time and their wedding was a perfect time.


	18. 50 Beach Party

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 50: Beach Party**

**132 Words**

Usagi followed the senshi to the beach. "Why are we here?" She asked them.

The eight senshi turned and looked at her. "For a party, silly." Minako told Usagi.

Usagi blinked and looked at each one of them. "Is this for the bachelorette party?" She asked looking at them.

The girls looked at each other before giggling. Usagi looked at them confused. "Trust us, we wouldn't take you to the beach for you bachelorette party." Setsuna told her. "We're just here to have fun."

Usagi looked at them and smiled. They were really good friends for putting together a beach party. "So, it's just going to be us, right?" They all nodded. "YAY! A party with just my friends."

They girls just looked at each other and laughed. That was Usagi for ya.


	19. 57 Seashells

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 57: Seashells**

**117 Words**

Usagi sat at the table. Lying in front of her was seashells and string. Mamoru watched her from the other side of the room, curios to see what she was going to do. Usagi lifted one of the shells up and took the sting and tried very carefully to get the sting through a tiny hole in the shell.

When the string went through she smiled happily and picked up another shell. She kept on doing that until she had a chain of shells on a necklace. Mamoru looked over at her and saw the necklace. "When are you going to where that?" He asked her.

"At our wedding." She told him as she placed it in a box.


	20. 58 Chocolate Milk

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 58: Chocolate Milk**

**108 Words**

"You want what?" Mamoru asked her, not sure if he heard her right.

"I want chocolate milk to be served at our wedding." She told him, again.

Mamoru looked at her funny. "Why?" He asked.

Usagi sighed. "Well, it occurred to me that some people at our wedding might have young children. So, I thought if we had chocolate milk or milk so they'll have something to drink." She explained to him.

Mamoru chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. That was his Usako. Always thinking about others. That was one of the reasons he loved her.


	21. 89 Stolen

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 89: Stolen**

**106 Words**

_**The Necklace Part 1 0f 2**_

"Where is it?" Usagi yelled as she ran around the apartment looking for something.

"What'd wrong, Usagi?" Rei asked her friend as she watched her.

"I can't find it."

"What are you looking for?" Rei asked, getting a little angry.

Usagi stopped running around and looked at Rei. She forgot that she hadn't told Rei what she was looking for. "I'm looking for a necklace Mamo-chan gave me for my last birthday. "I was going to wear it to dinner tonight. Please help me look for it."

Rei sighed. "Fine."

After an hour the two found nothing. "Oh, god. I hope it wasn't stolen." Usagi started to whine.


	22. 3 Hidden

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 3: Hidden**

**171 Words**

**_The Neclace 2 of 2_**

After hours of searching Usagi and Rei sat on the couch. "Ouch!" Rei cried as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked her friend.

"I'm sitting on something hard." Rei told Usagi as she got up.

Usagi stuck her hand under the pillow and pulled out a diamond necklace. "Here it is." Usagi exclaimed. "Thanks Rei-chan!"

She hugged her friend before jumping with joy. She then ran into the bathroom and put the necklace on. She came out of the bathroom and Rei glared at her. "Baka! It wasn't stolen! It was just in the couch! Besides I thought you looked in here!" Rei yelled at Usagi.

Usagi glared at Rei. "How was I supposed to know that it was in the couch Rei?" Usagi shouted back. "Besides it was hidden in the couch!"

Rei glared at Usagi before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Usagi could handle her own problems. Besides the necklace was only in the couch. It wasn't hidden or stolen. Man, that girl had a mind of her own.


	23. 47 Romantic Date

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 47: Romantic Date**

**158 Words**

Mamoru stood outside of the restaurant. He had told Usagi to met him there an hour ago. He wondered what was taking her so long. She was never this late. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call her when he saw her running towards him. "Mamo-chan!" She called as she ran up to him. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're alright." He told her.

"So, is this where we're eating?" Usagi asked.

"Nope." He told her. "Just follow me."

Usagi nodded and followed him. They walked for a while in the woods before coming to a clearing. In the clearing were a blanket and a picnic basket. "Mamo-chan, this is where we're eating?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded as he took her hand and led her over to the blanket. Usagi smiled at him as they sat down together. This was by far more romantic then the evening she thought he had planned.


	24. 63 Braces

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 62: Braces**

**124 Words**

"Well, Tsukino-san it looks like you need braces." The dentist told her as he looked at her x-rays.

"What? I'm supposed to be getting married soon. I can't were braces at my wedding." She whined.

The dentist shook his head. "Tsukino-san, not all braces are metal. I do have some that are not metal. They are plastic and invisible."

The dentist got into the drawer and pulled them out. "Here you go Tsukino-san. We should just make sure they fit."

After making sure they fit, the dentist told her she had nothing to worry about. He gave her the box of them and told her to come back in six months. Usagi hoped that six months was all that she had to have the braces for.


	25. 2 Jewelry

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 2: Jewelry **

**217 Words**

Usagi and Makoto were walking through the mall when the came across a jewelry store. "Hey, Usagi-chan, let's look in here for a bit. Maybe you could find a bracelet and earrings to go with the dress you just bought." Makoto said to the girl next to her.

Usagi had just bought her dress the day before. The girls were all bugging her to get jewelry to go with the dress. "Alright. Let's go."

The two girls walked into the store and spilt up. Makoto went to look a earrings and Usagi went to look at bracelets. She found a lot of fancy ones but none to her liking. She was about to turn around and ask Makoto if she found anything when something caught her eye. "That's pretty." She said to herself.

She then walked over to Makoto. "Mako-chan, I found a bracelet that matches my dress. Find anything?" She asked.

"Yeah." Makoto told Usagi as she held up a pair of moonstone earrings.

Usagi looked at them and smiled. "Those go with the bracelet I found." She told Makoto. "Let's get them."

Makoto nodded as Usagi went up to the counter and bought them from the lady. After she bought the jewelry they left the store and walked around the mall, looking for something else to buy.


	26. 60 Trenchcoats

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 60: ****Trenchcoats**

**210 Words**

Minako and Rei walked through the mall. They were shopping for a present strictly for Usagi. They had been walking around all day and finally Rei sat down on a bench. She sighed as she looked at Minako who was looking in shop windows. "What are you even looking for?" Rei asked Minako.

"I'm not really sure." Minako told Rei as she continued to look.

Minako looked through more store windows. After a while she finally found it. "Rei, look at this." Minako said to Rei.

Rei sighed as she stood up and walked over to Minako. "What?" Rei asked.

"That. The trenchcoat. It's perfect for Usagi." Minako told Rei.

Rei started at Minako for a long while. She had no idea what was going on in that blondes head. Frankly, she didn't want to know. "Why would Usagi need a trenchcoat?" Rei asked.

Minako smiled at Rei. "You know. For her honeymoon and later in their married life." The blonde explained to Rei.

Rei looked at Minako confused for a moment. "OH!" Rei exclaimed as Minako ran into the store to buy the trenchcoat.

After Minako walked back out with bag in hand the two women began walking through the mall. This time they were looking for Rei present to Usagi.

**AN: I got the idea for this drabble from an episode of **_**Still Standing**_


	27. 18 Vacation

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 18: Vacation**

**156 Words**

Usagi lay in the middle of the floor. She was so tired. Who knew that planning a wedding was hard work? She groaned as she sat up and looked at the different designs for the wedding invitation. Some were short others were long. Some had ribbons along the top others didn't. She sighed as she laid her head on the coffee table. After two hours of looking at wedding invitations they were all starting to look the same.

When she heard the door opening she sat up straight. "Mamo-chan," Usagi called as he came into the apartment. "I think we need a vacation from planning our wedding."

Mamoru said nothing for a moment as he looked around the small apartment. There was every kind of sample of cloth for napkins and table clothes on the couch. He saw the different choices for the wedding invitation on the floor. Mamoru turned to Usagi and sighed. "I think you're right."


	28. 87 Campfire

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 87: Campfire**

**216 Words**

Usagi sat on a log. In front of her was a big pile of sticks. Mamoru had insisted that for a vacation they went camping. Right now he was trying to light a campfire and was failing miserably at it. "Mamo-chan," Usagi started.

"No, Usako, I told you I don't want any help. I can do this." Mamoru told her as he tried yet again to light the fire. When he failed again Usagi let out a heavy sigh.

"Mamo-chan, have you ever been camping?" Usagi asked, it was getting dark out and they needed a fire.

"No, but I think I can figure out how to light a campfire." He told her.

After another ten minutes Usagi shook her head. She got up off the log and walked over to him. "Move." She told him. When he moved she picked up some rocks and proceeded to make a fire. After a couple of tires she got one going. "There."

Mamoru blinked. "How did you do that?" He asked her.

Usagi sat next to him and smiled. "Practice." She told him.

Mamoru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. So, it wasn't the best vacation, but it was still romantic in a way. Besides, Usagi seamed to be enjoying herself and that was all that mattered.sss


	29. 83 Rebirth

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 83: Rebirth**

**274 Words**

Usagi laid down on the bed. She was so tried. She just wanted to sleep. Once she was asleep she found herself in a field of flowers. "Huh?" She asked herself as she sat up. She looked around to see where she was. She gasped when she finally realized that she was on the moon.

She then stood up and looked around. "Serenity." Came a voice from behind her.

Usagi looked behind her and saw the queen standing behind her. "Mother." Usagi said happily.

Queen Serenity hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy to see you, Serenity. I heard that you and Endymion are getting married soon."

Usagi blushed as she nodded. "Yeah, in two months." She informed the queen. "Mother, I wish you could be there."

Queen Serenity smiled gently. "I wish I could be there too, but sadly I can't. Though you both have my blessing."

Usagi smiled weakly. "I wish that you were reborn too. So that you can come to the wedding."

The queen smiled and shook her head. "My reign as come to an end. You were reborn so that one day you could reign and also so you could find happiness with your prince." Queen Serenity explained to the young princess. "Though as I told you I give you and Endymion my blessing. I'll be watching from above my dear."

Usagi then woke up. She was back in the bedroom. She sat there for a few moments in confusion. That had seemed more than just a dream. She then shook it's head. Oh well, now she had to find Mamoru and told her that they had a blessing from her mother.

**AN: I like to credit IAmTheBattleMaiden for giving me the idea for this chapter.**


	30. 32 Wine

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 32: Wine**

**175 Words**

Usagi and Mamoru were sitting at the table in the kitchen. They were discussing what types of drinks to have at the reception. They were going to have coffee, tea, and chocolate milk and juice for kids. Usagi then thought about the adults. "We should have drinks for adults." She told him.

"Like what?" Mamoru asked her. "We have coffee and tea."

"I know. I was talking about wine and champagne though." She explained.

Mamoru sat there thinking for a moment. "You know, that's not a bad idea. Though you're not drinking either wine or champagne." Mamoru told her.

"HEY!" She yelled. "Why not?"

"Remember what happened the last two times you drank alcoholic drinks?"

Usagi sat there for a moment thinking. After a few moments of thinking her checks turned red. "Oh, yeah." She mumbled. "I forgot."

Mamoru then chuckled. "I was just teasing you. Though you should be a little careful when drinking alcoholic drinks." He told her as he wrote the drinks that they were going to have so they could order it.


	31. 23 Angel

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 23: Angel**

**100 Words**

Mamoru watched Usagi sleeping peacefully next to him. Her long blonde hair was spread out on the pillow. As he listened to her breathing he smiled. She looked so beautiful. He reached over and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She truly looked like an angel. She wasn't any angel though. She was his angel. In six weeks time they would be married. Not only would she be his angel but also his wife. He smiled to himself as he pulled her closer. As he fell asleep he was thinking about how fortunate to have her in his life.


	32. 31 Wings

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 31: Wings**

**191 Words**

Usagi sighed as Ami scanned her with her computer. When she had woken up this morning she had wings. She immediately called the girls over to see if they could figure something out. Ami sighed as she closed her computer. "Well?" Usagi asked as she sat up.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Ami told the blonde in front of her. "The good news is only me, the senshi, and Mamoru can see the wings."

Usagi let out a sigh of relief. "What's the bad news?" Makoto asked a moment later.

"Well, it looks like those wings are here to stay." Ami told everyone.

The girls looked at Ami in shock. Usagi was now on the verge of tears. How could she wear her wedding dress with these…these things on her back. Minako patted Usagi on the back. "It'll be alright Usagi, we'll work your wings into the dress." Minako told her friend.

"Yeah, maybe you could be an angel." Rei told Usagi.

Usagi smiled as she hugged her friends. "Thanks everyone." She told them as they tried to figure out a way to make her wings apart of her dress.


	33. 46 Shards of Glass

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 46: Shards of Glass**

**337 Words**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The man asked the woman next to him.

The woman looked at the man and gave him a sad smile. "Yes, I'm sure. After all, I think they deserve it." The woman told the man.

The two of them then looked over at Usagi and Mamoru who seemed to be getting closer. The soon-to-be-married couple had just visited the reception hall with Minako and Motoki. They wanted to make sure for a third time that everyone would fit in there. Motoki had told them that there was no need to check for a third time, but he and Minako went with them anyway.

Usagi promptly stopped walking when she saw who was standing there at the corner. "Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked from behind her.

"Mamo-chan, look." She said to him as she pointed to two people on the corner.

Mamoru looked to where she was pointing. Ali and En were standing on the corner. Usagi ran ahead of Mamoru and over to the two. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as Mamoru caught up with her.

En looked at Usagi and smiled. "Well, we heard that you two were getting married." En told Usagi.

"Yes, we wanted to give you something." Ali told them as he held out his hand.

In his hand appeared two shards of glass. One was a little bigger than the other. Usagi and Mamoru looked at the shards before looking at each other. They were confused about the glass. "Um, what's the glass for?" Mamoru asked.

En smiled slightly. "Two shards of glass on our planet means unity between a man and a woman." She explained as Ali hand them the glass.

Mamoru took the two shards of glass into his hand. The two looked at the two pieces before looking up to tell them thank you, but they were gone. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew that this would be the most unique gift they would receive.


	34. 70 Faith

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 70: Faith **

**146 Words**

Spring was here. That meant the big day was getting closer and closer. As the wedding drew near and near Usagi became more and more nerves. She was becoming uncertain if they would have everything ready in time for the wedding. She was worried about things like if the flower arrangements were going to be perfect.

The big thing she was worried about though was if anyone would object. Yes, that was what scared her the most. She didn't want anyone to object. She wasn't worried about someone that didn't want her to marry Mamoru because they loved her, but she was worried about that maybe some girl who loved Mamoru was going to object.

She took in a deep breath and sighed. She needed to calm down and relax. She needed to tell herself that that was never going to happen. She just needed to have faith.


	35. 20 Haiku

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 20: Haiku **

**143 Words**

Mamoru sat at the arcade talking to Motoki. He and Usagi had deiced to write their own vows for each other. The wedding was in five weeks and he still didn't really have anything. "What am I going to do?" He asked Motoki. "I mean I know the weddings in five weeks, but every time I sit down to write my vows to her my mind freezes."

"Hmm." Motoki responded as he stood their thinking. "I have an idea. You should write your feelings for her in the form of a poem."

Mamoru started at Motoki for a moment before smiling. "That's a great idea, Motoki." Mamoru told his friend and best man. "Maybe I'll write a haiku."

"Haiku's are very though to write."

"I know, but it's worth a try." He told Motoki. "Hey, Motoki?"

"What?"

"Do you have a pen and paper?" 


	36. 71 You Are My Sunshine

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 71: You Are My Sunshine**

**179 Words**

Usagi sat at the kitchen table. In front of her was a piece of paper. She was trying to write her vows to Mamoru. She knew she should've done it sooner, but it was hard. "Minako!" She wined to the girl next her. "Help me."

Minako looked up from the magazine she was reading and over at Usagi. "What's wrong?" Minako asked as she shut the magazine.

"Can you help me write my vows to Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked. "I want them to be special. I want to say something like; Mamo-chan you are my love. Only with out the word love. That's too overused."

"I know! I know!" Minako said happily as she jumped up and down. "You can say; Mamo-chan you are my sunshine."

Usagi shook her head. "I am NOT copying a children's song for my wedding vows." She told Minako. "You know what, I'll just use love."

Minako giggled as Usagi began scribbling her vows on the paper. She still thought that sunshine would've gone better. She just shrugged. Hey, it wasn't her wedding.


	37. 13 Bubble Gum

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 13: Bubble Gum**

**157 Words**

Usagi sat next to Makoto at the arcade reading a Manga. Makoto was making a list of the food to serve at the wedding, since she was doing the cooking. She was having a hard time concentrating however. Smack. Smack. Makoto looked up and over at Usagi smacking her gum.

She sighed. "Usagi, you shouldn't be chewing gum." Makoto told the blonde.

Usagi looked up from the manga and looked at Makoto curiously. "Why not?"

The brunette sighed as she laid her pen down. "You shouldn't chew gum before you wedding because it might end up giving you cavities." Makoto told Usagi hoping that she would stop chewing the gum.

She did, but she began freaking out. Makoto sighed as she laid her head on the table. That was a bad move. She sighed at her own stupidity. It was much easier to make a list with Usagi smacking gum then it was with her freaking out.


	38. 49 Hugs

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 49: Hugs**

**232 Words**

As Usagi and Ami walked down the street Usagi sighed, Ami turned to the blonde. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Ami asked. "You're getting married in five weeks. I thought you'd be happier."

Usagi looked up and over at Ami. "Oh, I am happy. Believe me." She told Ami. "It's just I could do without a ton of hugs."

Ami looked at Usagi confused. "I thought you liked getting hugs." Ami told the blonde.

Usagi smiled slightly. "Oh, I do. It's just that I've been getting so many lately. So many people want to hug me because I'm getting married. I'm kind of getting tired of it." She told the blue haired woman next to her.

As they were stopped on the corner an older brown haired woman came up to them. "Tsukino Usagi?" She asked the two of them.

Usagi turned her attention to the woman. "Ye…oh hello Aunt Gina." She greeted her aunt.

"I just want to say congratulations on your engagement." Gina told her as she hugged her niece. "I'm looking forward to attending the wedding. Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later Usagi."

"Bye Aunt Gina." Usagi said as her aunt left. As soon as her aunt left she turned to Ami. "See? Everyone's giving me hugs because I'm getting married."

Ami just giggled as they crossed the street. It was funny to hear Usagi complaining about getting hugs.


	39. 77 Tissue

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 77: Tissue **

**101 Words**

Ikuko was getting excited about Usagi's upcoming wedding. Her little girl was getting married soon and she couldn't wait for the big day. She had talked to Usagi from time to time, but she knew Usagi had little time with the up coming wedding. Soon her little girl was going to walk down the isle. It seemed like only yesterday she was starting kindergarten. Now she was getting ready to get married and would be starting her own family. Whenever Ikuko thought about Usagi getting married she always began crying. Ikuko made a mental note to buy some tissues before the wedding.


	40. 35 Scented Candles

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 35: Scented Candles **

**187 Words**

Ami sat in the apartment that she shared with Makoto. On the coffee table in front of her sat candles and wrapping paper. Makoto came into the living room from the kitchen. "Is that you're present to Usagi and Mamoru?" She asked looking at the candles.

"Yep." Ami told her roommate as she started to wrap it.

Makoto looked at the gift the back at Ami. Almost wrapped were four scented candles. "You got them candles?" Makoto asked the young genius. "What for? Why not get them something like a toaster?"

Ami giggled as she continued to wrap the candles. "Appliances are overrated." Ami told the brunette. "Besides candles don't use electricity."

Makoto shook her head. Of course Ami was giving them a gift they could only use when there was a blackout. "They also set the mood for any romantic occasion."

Makoto nearly chocked on air when she heard what Ami said. That wasn't something Ami said at all. The blue haired senshi looked over at Makoto who was starting at her with wide eyes. She just shrugged as she went back to wrapping her gift.


	41. 14 Wish

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 14: Wish**

**263 Words**

Usagi sat on the balcony of the apartment starting up at the starry sky. The wedding was getting closer and closer. When she saw a shooting star she closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished for the only thing that could make her truly happy. _'I wish Chibiusa could be here for the wedding.' _She wished before opining her eyes.

After her wish was made a slight breeze picked up. Usagi shivered for a moment before going back inside. When she went inside she thought she saw a gray cat running to hide under the couch. The blonde blinked a couple of times before peering over the top of the couch. There she saw a pink haired teenage girl sitting on the couch. "Chibiusa?" She asked quietly.

Chibiusa looked behind her at Usagi and smiled. "Hey Usagi." She greeted as she stood up and ran over to Usagi.

Usagi hugged the teenage girl happily. "Oh, Chibiusa, I'm so happy that you're here." She told the little girl. "Though is there a certain reason why you're here?"

Chibiusa looked up at Usagi and shook her head. "No, I just thought that I'd come and visit you guys." She told Usagi simply.

"Oh?" The blonde asked as she and Chibiusa sat down on the couch.

Chibiusa nodded as Diana sat in her lap. "Yep, though I also wanted to see you guys get married. So, I'll be staying until after the wedding."

Usagi smiled happily as she hugged Chibiusa once again. If Chibiusa was staying through the wedding then her wish had come true.

**AN: School is a real pain and I'm starting to get sick, but I'll try an update whenever I can. Please Review**

**Princess Cornelia**


	42. 40 Scavenger Hunt

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 40: Scavenger Hunt**

**261 Words**

Minako banged her head against the table. Rei and Makoto started at her. "What's wrong?" Rei asked as Minako sat up.

The blonde sighed as she hung her head. "Well, I feel that as my duty as Usagi's best friend to throw her a bachelorette party." She informed the other two. "Though I can't seem to find anything on this list that I need for it."

Rei frowned and glared at the babbling blonde. "Shouldn't the maid-of-honor plan this party?" Rei asked as she took a sip of tea.

"That's what I said." Minako told Rei.

Rei frowned as she stood up. "What makes you think that you're the maid-of-honor?" Rei yelled at Minako.

"Because I'm her best friend!" Minako yelled back.

Makoto sighed as she watched the two of them. They had been having this fight since Usagi had announced her engagement to Mamoru. "SHUT UP! The both of you!" Makoto yelled as she stood up. She was tired of hearing this argument.

The two others turned to the brunette. "You two have been having this fight since Usagi told us that she was getting married. Frankly, it's getting old." She informed the two of them.

Rei and Minako only blinked before they began fighting again. This time it was about who made Makoto mad.

The brunette sighed as she picked up Minako's list. "Maybe we should make this party into a scavenger hunt. Usagi will have to go out and find these things." She muttered as she tried to think of a way to drown out Minako and Rei.


	43. 1 Mirror

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 1: Mirror**

**221 Words**

Usagi and Chibiusa were in the bridal shop. She wanted to pick a veil out that would go perfectly with her gown. Whenever she put a veil on she would always show Chibiusa before she looked in the mirror. When she put the last one she had liked on she walked over to Chibiusa and the mirror. "Well, what do you think?" She asked the teenager who was sitting in a chair.

Chibiusa looked up from the magazine that she was reading and looked at her future mother. "You look very pretty." Chibiusa told her as she smiled at the blonde.

Usagi smiled as she turned around to look in the mirror that was behind her. The veil did look lovely on her. The crown of the veil was made out of silk roses and the fabric went down the middle of her back. As she was looking at herself with it on the mirror she thought she saw a strange man's reflection at the bottom right corner. She turned around to look behind her though the only thing she saw was Chibiusa. "Is something wrong?" The pink harried teen asked.

Usagi blinked before shaking her head. "No, nothing's wrong." She told Chibiusa as she looked back into the mirror. Nothing. Either her eyes or the mirror were playing tricks on her.


	44. 27 A Bouquet of Roses

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 27: A bouquet of Roses **

**275 Words**

Usagi and Minako entered the flower shop. Usagi had gotten a call saying that she still needed to pay the rest of the bill for the flower arrangements. As they waited to be helped Usagi looked around. It was a good-sized shop for a florist. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent. When she opened her eyes she looked out the window. Her eyes grew wider when she saw the same man she had seen in the mirror yesterday.

"Miss?" Came a voice from behind her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked at the lady behind the counter.

"I asked if I could help you." The lady responded.

"Oh, yes. My name's Usagi Tsukino and I got a phone call saying that I needed to pay one last time on the flower arrangements and rose bouquet I ordered for my wedding." She told the lady.

The woman smiled at her before entering Usagi's name into the computer. "Ah, here it is." The lady informed the two. "You just need to pay for the bouquet of roses." Usagi began to open her purse to take money out. "But it's already been paid for."

"What?" Both blondes asked in unison.

"It's already been paid for by a nice young man."

Usagi and Minako looked at each other. Minako shrugged as they left the counter. "Maybe Mamoru came in a paid it earlier." Minako suggested.

"Maybe." Usagi said hopefully. She then glanced over at the window once more only to find the man gone. Or maybe it was that strange man who had paid for the bouquet of roses.


	45. 55 Fear

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 55: Fear**

**144 Words**

Usagi paced back and forth in the apartment. Mamoru had called a little over an hour ago asking if she wanted to go to lunch. She told him of course she'd go, but now she wasn't sure. She knew that there would be a good chance that the same man that she had been followed by all week would follow her this time as well. She was getting more and more scared. She had no clue who was following her around. She hadn't told Mamoru about it yet. Usagi knew once she told him he would make her have someone with her all the time.

She took a deep breath in and stood up. No, she would be kept there in fear of being stalked. She was Sailor Moon for crying-out-loud. No, she was going to over come this fear and eat out with Mamoru.


	46. 8 Email

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 8: E-mail **

**224 Words**

Mamoru was sitting at his chair in the living room reading a book. Usagi was at the coffee table using the laptop. She clicked on the little icon to open her e-mail. _'One new message.' _She thought as she went to her inbox. She then double clicked on the one-labeled _Usagi._

"_Dear Princess Serenity,_

_I have been following you around for the past week. I'm sorry I mad you think that I'm a stalker._

_I assure you that I'm not. I am one of your guards from the Silver Millennium. I was only following you to make sure that you were well. _

_Also, how you can be marrying an earthling, let alone the prince is beyond me. _

_If he tries to hurt you in anyway I'll protect you because I'm always watching over you._

_-_

_Your Faithful Guard_

Usagi re-read the e-mail once more. It was from one of her guards form the Silver Millennium. She shook her head as she got ready to delete the e-mail. Maybe one of the girls sent this to her in order to make her feel better about the person who was following her.

Mamoru looked up from his book and over at her. "Is something wrong Usako?" He asked.

Usagi looked up from the computer and over at him. "No." She replied as she delelted the e-mail. "Just junk mail."


	47. 11 Lip Balm

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 11: Lip Balm **

**136 Words**

Usagi and Rei were sitting at the arcade. The blonde was looking at her lips in her hand held mirror every five minutes. Rei looked up from her burger to see Usagi doing it, again. "What's wrong?" Rei asked the blonde.

"Hmm?" Usagi muttered as she looked at Rei.

"I asked if something's wrong?" Rei repeated as she took another bite out of her burger.

"Do you have any lip balm?"

Rei nodded as she opened her purse. A few moments later she pulled out the thin tube. "Here. Are your lips chapped badly?" The raven-haired woman asked as she handed it to Usagi.

Usagi nodded. "Not badly, but they are chapped." She exclaimed as she opened it. She then began applying it to her lips. She didn't want to have dry lips at her wedding.

**AN: I know the mystery man wasn't in this chapter. He will be coming back later though. Please review. **


	48. 29 Kitty Love

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 29: Kitty Love**

**100 Words**

Luna sat curled up on Minako's bed next to Airtimes. This whole wedding thing was making her wish that she and Airtimes were humans so they could get married. She purred as she got a little closer to the white cat. Maybe not being a human was a good thing. She had seen how stressed out Usagi was planning a wedding. She couldn't imagine doing the same thing. She didn't mind being a cat. She could skip a step and still have a family. Kitty love was just right for her.


	49. 7 Birthday

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 7: Birthday**

**173 Words**

Mamoru was sitting in the apartment finishing a paper. It was pretty calm since Usagi wasn't there. He closed his eyes and tried to soak in the silence. It was short lived however when Usagi came in, slamming the door behind her. "What's wrong Usako?" He asked as he saved his paper.

"Well, my aunt and cousin can't come to the wedding." She told him as she sat on the couch.

"Why?"

"Well, apparently my cousin's having a huge party for her sixteenth birthday on the same day." She told him as she began crying. "She's always doing this to me. Every time I invite the family to something she does the same thing. All the family goes to hers. I can't believe she's doing this again and on our wedding day too."

Mamoru just pulled her closer to him. Even if her cousin was planning something on the same day as the wedding her entire family would end up going to the wedding. It was a wedding after all and nothing outshines that.


	50. 12 Rain

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 12: Rain**

**104 Words**

Mamoru walked into the apartment. He saw Usagi sitting on the couch. Her eyes were glued to the TV. "Usako?" He asked gently as he sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking to see will be like on our wedding day."

Mamoru shook his head as he looked at the TV. Their wedding was two weeks away. "NO!" She yelled at the TV. The weatherman had said it would rain on their wedding day. She didn't want it to rain since it was going to be an outside wedding. Mamoru however knew that the weatherman's prediction was for two weeks from now.


	51. 53 Bugs

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

**Theme 53: Bugs**

**74 Words**

Bugs, that's what they all were. All earthlings were bugs. Especially the prince, he was the biggest bug of them all. The man was watching the two of them. Soon Serenity would be Endymion's queen bug. He couldn't stand for that. He would not allow her to marry him. All he knew was that he was going to squash Endymion like the bug he was.

AN: My shortest one. I really wanted to make this 100 words but it didn't happen. Please review.

**Princess Cornelia **


	52. 38 Amusement Park

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 38: Amusement Park

**108 Words**

Usagi and Chibiusa were walking through the park. The two were guessing on where Mamoru was going to take her for their honeymoon. He had told her that it was nice. "Maybe he's taking me to Tahiti." Usagi said happily. "What do you think?"

Chibiusa shrugged as she continued thinking. "I know." She said after a moment. "Maybe he's taking you to an amusement park."

Usagi stopped walking for a moment. Maybe. "Nah," She said a moment later. "Good guess though."

Chibiusa nodded as they continued walking. Amusement parks were nice. If he wasn't taking her to an amusement park then she didn't know where they were going.


	53. 5 Fair

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 5: Fair

**144 Words**

Mamoru was watching the news like he always did at six. Usagi was in the kitchen trying to make dumplings for dinner. When a commercial came on for a fair he smiled. "Hey Usako," He called to her.

"What?" She called back.

"There's a fair this weekend, want to go?" He asked.

Usagi bit her lip. If they went she knew that strange man would follow them. "I don't feel like going." She told him.

"Why? You like going to fair. We can take Chibiusa with us."

The pink haired teen looked up from her book and smiled. "I want to go." She said.

Usagi looked at the girl. "Fine, then you can go with him because I'm not going."

Mamoru sighed. It wasn't like her to not want to go to these types of things. Something was going on and he was getting worried.


	54. 22 Snow

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 22: Snow**

**124 Words**

Usagi was settled on the couch. She was watching the weather channel yet again. When the weather finally came on Usagi turned the volume up. "…and later this week it's going to start snowing."

Usagi's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" She screamed at the TV.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked as he looked up from his book.

"It's going to be snowing on our wedding day." She told him as she began to cry.

Mamoru looked at the TV and sighed. He then turned it up even more. "…Later this week in Tokyo it's going to be nothing but sun."

Usagi crying immediately and blushed. "Oopps." She muttered. She was happy it wasn't going to snow, but she wondered what the weather before must've been for.


	55. 95 Cotton Candy

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 95: Cotton Candy

**112 Words**

Usagi hummed softly to herself. She was out shopping for groceries. Chibiusa had gone back to the future the day before. When she turned down the junk food isle she spotted some cotton candy. _'One bag won't hurt anything.' _She thought as she licked her lips.

Her eyes scanned the shelf before her eyes landed on a bag of pink fluff. She reached out and touched the bag lightly. _'Chibiusa' _Usagi thought as she took it off the shelf.

She smiled to herself as she placed the bag in her cart. She couldn't wait until she and Mamoru had the little girl. Maybe then cotton candy would stop reminding her of Chibiusa.


	56. 48 First Kiss

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 48: First Kiss**

**233 Words**

Usagi sat on the bench in the park. Her hands were mindlessly playing with her hair. She was very distracted that she had no idea that someone was behind her.

"Princess Serenity?" A voice from behind her asked.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned around.

Behind her stood a young man about 5'7''. He had brown hair and green eyes. She gasped when she realized who it was. "Katsu." She mumbled. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

Usagi knew Katsu from when he was one of her guards in the Silver Millennium. He was in love with her then and she suspected that he still was. "I heard you were getting married." He said softly as he walked around the bench and stood next to her. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"If that's all, I'll be going then." She told him as she went to walk away.

She felt Katsu grab her wrist. She looked over her shoulder at him. Katsu pulled Usagi a little closer to him. Katsu then pressed his lips against hers. A moment later he pulled away before disappearing.

Usagi put her fingers to her lips. That was his way of congratulating her on her up coming marriage. She didn't like that. That was her first kiss from anyone other than Mamoru. She didn't want to tell Mamoru in fear of how he would react.

**AN: The mysteries guy has a name. Yay! Oh, and don't expect too many updates on any of my stories next month. I'm going to be very busy.**


	57. 54 Theater

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes

Theme 54: Theater

213 Words

Minako walked past the theater. She was on her way to meet Usagi to help her get the wedding dress fitted. She still had no idea why Usagi wanted her to come. She stopped walking when a poster caught her eye. She turned and looked at the poster. It was announcing auditions for Alice in Wonderland. Her eyes widened.

"I should audition for this." She muttered to herself.

As she looked at the poster Rei walked. "Minako?" She asked as she stopped walking.

The blonde blinked and turned around. "Oh, hi Rei." She greeted the priestess.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading about auditions for Alice in Wonderland."

Rei looked from Minako to the poster. She then saw the date. "Too bad you won't be able to audition. It's on the same day as Usagi and Mamoru-san's wedding." Rei informed the blonde as she pointed at the poster.

Minako let out a heavy sigh. "I guess I'll have to put my acting career on hold for the sake of being there for my friends wedding." Minako said in a dramatic voice.

Rei frowned. She had to admit, Minako could be very dramatic when she wanted. She also had good acting skills. She would just have to wait until after the wedding to show them off.

**AN: Sweet, I updated. Yay me! Anyway, please review. Princess Cornelia.**


	58. 65 Doughnuts

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes

Theme 65: Doughnuts

153 Words

Usagi sat in the living room of Makoto's apartment. It sure smelt great. The two of them were waiting for Mamoru so they could talk about the kinds of food she planned to serve at the wedding.

Usagi took a deep breath in. The sweet scent filled her lungs. "Mako-cha, what are you baking?" She finally asked.

Makoto blinked before answering. "Doughnuts." She told Usagi with a smile. "Do you want one?"

Usagi's mouth began to water. "Yes, I do." She said. "But I can't have any. I'm on a diet so I can fit into my wedding dress."

Makoto smiled before shrugging. "Suit yourself."

The blonde watched as the brunette stood up and took the doughnuts out of the oven. _'They smell so good.' _She thought as she started at them. _'No, I must stay away. I have to fit in my wedding dress.' _ Her eyes never left the doughnuts until Mamoru arrived.


	59. 86 Feathers

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes

Theme 86: Feathers

134 Words

Usagi twirled in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. The wedding was in nine days and she was getting excited. She was modeling the dress for herself. She was very pleased that it fit perfectly. "Usako." Mamoru's voice came from the door.

When she heard his voice she panicked. "Don't come in here!" She yelled. "I'm in my wedding dress."

The door opened slightly. "I'm not coming in, but I think your wings are molting." He told her.

"Why do you say that?" She asked him.

Her only response was his hand appearing. In it was a bunch of feathers.

"I'm so sorry. I'll change and clean it up right away." She told him as she tried to get changed.

Once she was done she looked around the bedroom. She would start here.

**AN: Incase any one forgot since it was a while ago, but in one of the earlier chapters I said she had wings. Anyway, please review. Princess Cornelia. **


	60. 42 Furry Pets

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 42: Furry Pets

131 Words

Mamoru sighed as he entered the apartment. Luna wasn't going to like the sign that he saw when he entered the building. When he entered the living room he saw Usagi sitting on the couch. "Usako, we have a problem." He told her as he shut the door behind him.

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she stopped dusting.

"We can't have pets here anymore."

"What!" She yelled. "What about Luna?"

Mamoru sighed. "We could move."

"Move? We don't have any money to move. We just spent a great deal of it on the wedding." She told him as she began to freak out about where Luna was going to live.

Mamoru sighed as he watched her. _'Stupid new no pet rule, she's going to be like this for a while.' _


	61. 10 Pool

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes

Theme 10: Pool

108 Words

Usagi started at Mamoru from her spot on the floor. "Mamo-chan," She said annoyed. "Tell me!"

Mamoru snapped his book shut. They were getting married in eight days she was bugging him more than usual about where their honeymoon was going to be. "Usako, I told you that it's a surprise." He told her as he stood up and went into the kitchen.

Usagi groaned as she fell on her back. "Can I ask you one question about it? Does it have a pool?" She asked as she sat upright.

Mamoru sighed as he poured some coffee. "Yes, a big one." He said. "But that's all I'm telling you."


	62. 90 Dresser Drawer

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 90: Dresser Drawer

183 Words

Usagi ran down the street. She was headed to the temple to tell the girls that where they were going had a pool.

"Princess Serenity." A familiar voice called to her.

The blonde stopped running and turned around. "Katsu, hello." She greeted the young man. She hadn't seen him since he had kissed her last week and had a feeling that this was going to be awkward.

"If I may ask, where are you headed?"

Usagi looked at him and blinked. "Oh, I'm going to my friend, Rei's." She told him.

Katsu smiled at her. "Well, if you're headed to a friends house, then I won't keep you from going."

Usagi smiled at him for a moment before running off. It had been a little awkward, yes, but it wasn't that bad.

When she was gone Katsu saw a strand of her blonde hair floating in the wind. He snatched it and put it into his pocket. It was the fifth strand of her hair that he had found. He was going to keep it with the other four in his dresser drawer.


	63. 39 Waterslides

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 39: Waterslides

124 Words

The five girls sat in Rei's room. They were discussing what Usagi had gotten from Mamoru. Makoto sighed. "A lot of places have pools." Makoto said to Usagi. "You need to get more information."

Usagi sighed. "He won't tell me any more than that."

Four of them sighed while Minako smiled. When Rei saw that she frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"Well," Minako started. "He said that there was a pool, right? Maybe Mamoru-san is taking Usagi to the waterslides."

The four girls started at the blonde before Rei sighed. "Minako, I know where Mamoru-san is taking Usagi AND it's not to the waterslides." With that last comment Rei's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth. She had made a stupid mistake.


	64. 6 Prizes

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 6: Prizes

145 Words

"Tell me."

"NO!" Rei yelled at Usagi.

Makoto frowned. "You know Rei, now that she knows you know she's just going to keep bugging you until you tell her." The brunette told her friend.

"Rei," Came Usagi's voice. "Can I at least guess?"

Rei sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you never going to guess."

Usagi's face lit up. "Is it Hawaii?" Rei shook her head. "Is it Pairs?" Rei bit her lip and tried to avoid Usagi's gaze. A grin grew on Usagi's face. "It's Paris is it? That's wonderful. I've always wanted to there."

As Usagi began giggling happily Rei sighed. "He's taking her to Pairs?" Makoto asked, not believing it. Rei simply nodded. "Wow, I would have never guessed that. Maybe you should give her a prize for getting it right."

Rei nodded. She really should, but this wasn't a game show.


	65. 80 Two Truths and A Lie

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 80: Two Truths and a Lie

245 Words

"Mamo-chan, I'm home." Usagi called as she entered the apartment.

"How was Rei's?" He asked from his spot on the couch.

"Fine." She told him as she sat down next to him.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked as he turned the volume of the TV down.

"Our wedding, Mina's going to be my maid-of-honor. We also talked about our honeymoon. We can't guess where you're taking me." She told him as she said. Her eyes fixed on the floor. "Rei said that she knew, but she didn't tell me."

Mamoru saw her mouth trying not to form a smile.

He frowned. He knew she smiled every time she lied, not matter how hard she tried not to smile. "Usako, tell me the truth."

She sighed as she rolled her eyes. She did tell him the truth, just not all of it. "I met with the girls, Rei said that she knew where you were taking me for our honeymoon and wouldn't tell me, and I tried to guess, but she told me that all of my guessed were wrong."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. One of the things that she had told him had been a lie. He knew what one. "You guessed and she told you, right?"

Usagi looked at him in shock. How did he figure that out? "Yes, she did tell me that I guessed right."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. He was going to tell a certain raven-haired priestess later.


	66. 37 Soft Spots

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes 

Theme 37: Soft Spots

188 Words

Mamoru sighed as he went up the steps of the shrine. He wanted to talk to Rei. When he reached the top he spotted the shrine maiden sweeping. "Rei," Mamoru said as he walked over to her. "We need to talk."

Rei stopped sweeping and looked over at him. "Mamoru-san, what do you need to talk about?" She asked as she looked at him with concern. Was everything all right?

Mamoru sighed. "Did you tell Usagi where I was taking her on our honeymoon?" He asked.

Rei looked down and began sweeping once more. So this is what he wanted to talk with her about. "I didn't tell her." She told him. "She guessed and she happened to be right."

The man frowned. "Why did you let her know that she was right?" He asked.

Rei sighed as she sat down on the porch. "I didn't mean to." She told him as he sat next to her. "I guess it's because I have a soft spot for Usagi."

Mamoru shook his head. It seemed like everyone she knew had a soft spot for her. It couldn't be helped.


	67. 56 Rivers

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 56: Rivers**

**244 Words**

It was a nice day in Tokyo. Usagi and Mamoru were doing some last minute things. With the wedding less than a week away they had to make sure everything was perfect. They were meeting with the wedding coordinator to see were everything was going to be placed.

Usagi and Mamoru had decided on an outside wedding, but they weren't sure where everything was going to be placed. "Well," The wedding coordinator said as she surveyed the area. "Where would you like the alter to be?"

They both looked at each other before looking all around. Usagi let go of Mamoru's hand and walked around. It was a nice field in the park. There were a few trees, but not many. It would provide nice shade for the guests. There was also a river. She stopped walking and smiled as she turned around. "Mamo-chan," She began. "What about right here?"

Mamoru looked at her and the area where she was standing. She was standing right in front of the river. He quickly scanned the area before deciding. No where else looked nearly as good as that area. "You know what?" He asked as he walked towards her. "It's perfect."

As soon as he reached her he took her hands in his and pulled her closer. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting her go. Her cheeks turned red as they turned back to plan out where everything else was going to be.

**AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I've had writers block that I swear my friend passed to me. Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****KellyCollier because it was her e-mail that got me to try and move past her writer's block. Sorry I didn't get back to you Hun. **


	68. 44 Contests

Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes Theme 44: Contests

**361 Words**

Laughter bounced off the walls of the café. Everyone started at the group of five girls in the back whenever they laughed. It was very surprising that they hadn't been thrown out yet. 

Usagi's eyes sparkled with joy as she laughed with her friends. It was nice to have a night where she could just be with her friends and hang out with out all the stress of the wedding. She looked at each one of them and smiled. She was happy that Rei had found the priest that was to marry her and Mamoru later that week. She was also happy that Makoto was going to make the food and she was ever grateful to Ami for making some phone calls to people and finding a wedding planner. Minako, what could she thank Minako for? Being her maid of honor was something. Which brought Usagi to another though, however did they deiced who was going to be her maid of honor?

"Usagi-chan, are you okay?" She heard ask her. The blonde looked up at the girls.

"I'm fine." She answered as she took a sip of her tea. "I do have a question to ask you, how did you four ever decide between all of you who was to be my maid of honor? I know I asked you guys to deiced since I couldn't choose, but how did you deicide?" 

Makoto crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat. She looked at the other three. She certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell Usagi. After a few moments of silence Rei cleared her throat. "Well," The priestess began. "It was all Minako's idea. She decided that we should have a contest and have the outers be the judges." The other three nodded. "Just don't ask what the contest contained." 

Usagi studied her four friends. So, they had a contest to decide who was going to be the Maid of Honor? Well, that was one way to decide. Sighing the blonde leaned back in her chair. She didn't want to know what the contest contained. "Alright, I wont ask." She said. "At least you found wiling judges." 


	69. 99 Long Walks

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 99: Long Walks**

**113 Words**

The road ahead of him was dark. It was a long way back to the apartment. Mamoru, however, didn't mind. With things getting closer and closer to the wedding it was starting to get hectic and he needed some alone time. He figured that Usagi, too, needed some alone time. So now whenever he was on his way back to the apartment he took the long way giving alone time to both of them. Usagi never once asked what would take him so long, especially since most of the time they came from the same place. Maybe because she knew he was giving her alone time. Or maybe she didn't. No, she would always be there waiting for him when he came home from his long walks. 


	70. 16 Candy

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 16: Candy **

**150 Words**

Usagi turned the water faucet off when she heard the doorbell ring. She wasn't expecting anyone. Confused she walked to the door and opened it. "Hello?" She asked once the door was open.

Standing in front of her was a postal man. In his arms he held a large box. "Is this the Chiba residence?" He asked as he did the best he could to look at her with the box in his hands.

"Yes." Usagi replied cautiously. Was it an early wedding present? Did Katsu send it?

"This is for you then." The postal man said as he gave the package to her.

The blonde blinked a few times as she went inside the apartment with it. She set it down on the coffee table and went into Mamoru's desk to retrieve a pair of scissors. When she came back she sat down on the couch and took the box off the coffee table and placed it on the floor. Usagi opened the scissors and cut through the packaging tape with the blade.

Once the tape had been cut through she pulled back a flap and peered inside. There was a sea of red candy roses. Right then it hit her. She and Mamoru had ordered them a while ago for their guests at the wedding.

Usagi stuck a hand inside and took one out. Mamoru would never know, besides, there were billons of roses in that box. One piece of candy wouldn't hurt her.


	71. 66 Stars

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 66: Stars**

**223 ****Words**

In the middle of the grassy field in the park Usagi was lying on her back. It was a nice night and she was staring up at the stars. For her, this was a relaxation technique she had been using a lot lately. With the wedding getting closer and closer she needed her own way to relax.

She knew Mamoru had his way of relaxing and she wanted to find her own. She tried the various things her friend's things her friends suggested, but they didn't work. Rei had suggested meditation; Ami suggested reading a book that she liked; Makoto suggested that she could try running; and Minako suggested that she could go on a shopping spree. She didn't even bother asking the outers for any suggestions after the ones her friends gave her failed.

She formed her technique when she was waiting for Mamoru to come home from his walk. She was staring outside on a nice night and looked at the stars. After about ten minuets she felt relaxed. From then on she went straight to the park whenever she needed to relax. Most of the time she was home before Mamoru, but if she ever came home after him he never asked any questions. He understood her need for relaxation just like she understood his.

**  
AN: A lot of people have been asking me about Usagi's stalker. I'll just say this one thing. He'll be back soon. **


	72. 73 Darkness

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 73: Darkness **

**301 Words**

Mamoru eyed the countless of boxes in the living room. It was the last of Usagi's stuff from her parent's house. He sighed as he picked up a box. Where were they going to put all this stuff, in the guest room? It would have to work for the time being. When Usagi got home later that afternoon they would discuss what was going to happen with her belongings, because they couldn't stay in that room forever.

Mamoru kicked the door open of the guest room before going inside. As he placed the box on the bed the lights went out. _'I wonder if a fuse has blown or something?' _He thought as he reached out to touch the wall. He began to walk slowly looking for the light switch.

When he finally found the light switch the lights came back on. Mamoru blinked a few times in confusion. "How did you like being in the darkness, Earth Prince?" A voice from behind him asked.

Mamoru turned around to find a young man sitting on the bed watching him. "Who are you?" The dark haired man asked. How did this young man know who he was?

"You'll find out who I am in time. For now, I want to deliver you this warning. If you marry Princess Serenity I can assure you that you will be spending the rest of your life in darkness." The man informed Mamoru.

Mamoru only looked at the man with confusion. Who the hell was this man and why did he want him to not marry Usagi. Before Mamoru could say anything the man was gone. He was left with confusion and wondering. When Usagi got home he would ask if she knew who that man was and why he wanted him to not marry her.

**AN: He's back...**


	73. 72 Ocean

** AN: I can't believe this drabble set has 300 reviews. As a treat for reaching 300 reviews, I give you guys this drabble.**

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 72: Ocean **

**172 Words**

Usagi sat on the edge of the dock. She watched the waves of the ocean hit the rocks. She was waiting for Katsu to appear. When Mamoru told her what had happened when he was moving the rest stuff into the guest room she told him everything. When he asked her why she didn't tell him before she said because she didn't want to worry him.

After dinner that evening she found a note in the bedroom from Katsu asking her to meet him at the docks near the ocean. Usagi told Mamoru about the note and told him that she would be going to meet Katsu at the docks. Mamoru insisted on coming with her, but she told him no. She, however, told him that she would bring her brooch so that she could still be protected even if she had to protect herself.

Usagi needed to tell Katsu to leave her and Mamoru alone. She was frightened of how Katsu might react, but she needed to be strong like the mighty ocean that was before her.


	74. 34 Food Fight

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 34: Food Fight **

**417 Words**

Makoto kneaded the flour that was in the bowl. She needed to make sure that the dough wasn't too soft or too hard. It had to be perfect for she wanted to make the perfect wedding cake for Usagi and Mamoru.

Makoto was in charge of the all of the food. Since she couldn't work on all of the food alone she enlisted the help of Ami, Rei, and Minako. With Ami studying most nights it was just her, Rei, and Minako. As she worked on the cake the other two worked on some appetizers.

"Hey Minako," Rei began as she looked up from the cheese and cracker tray she was working on. "Can you bring me some cheddar cheese?"

"Sure." Minako chirped as she picked up the plate of cheese that was next to her. As she carried the plate over to Rei one of her left foot caught behind her right foot and she tripped and the plate went flying out of her hands. As the plate landed on the floor the cheese hit Rei in the head.

Minako looked at Rei and covered her hands over her mouth. Rei was going to be very mad at her.

Rei frowned as a piece of cheese fell to the floor. It was true that Minako was a klutz, but this was getting old. She glanced behind her and saw a bowl of sauce. That would be perfect. "I'm sorry Rei-chan." She heard the girl apologize.

As Rei turned around she kept her hands behind her back. She didn't want Minako to see the bowl of sauce. "It's alright Minako," The priestess began as she drew near the blonde. "I forg-"

"Don't even think about it." Came Makoto's voice from behind her. Rei looked over her shoulder to see Makoto with her arms crossed standing behind her. "I will not have to two of you fighting in my kitchen and ruining my food preparations for the wedding. If you want to fight then I suggest you leave."

The two girls said nothing while Makoto stared at them. When the brunettes back was turned Minako looked at Rei. "Yeah, you heard her Rei. Let's take this outside, like really women."

Rei sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. How she wished that Makoto would have let her slam the sauce on top of Minako's head, for she didn't want to listen to her go on about "going outside and fighting". Her food fight idea was a much better solution.

**AN: I'm sorry that this update is long overdue. Please forgive me. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	75. 25 Twilight

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 25: Twilight **

**280 Words**

Usagi watched as the sun began to set. She had been out there all afternoon waiting for Katsu to come, however he had not shown up. It was now nearing twilight and she had to be getting home soon. _'I'll wait until it's dark.' _She thought, as she continued to watch the sun.

The thing that bothered her the most about waiting was why Katsu hadn't shown up yet. He after all was the one that wanted to meet her there, not the other way around. She stood up when she felt like her legs were falling asleep. It just went to show how long she had been waiting out there for.

As she stood up and brushed herself off she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello Serenity." She heard Katsu's voice from behind her and turned around to face him.

"Hello Katsu." She replied. Now was her chance to tell him to leave both her and Mamoru alone. She took a deep breath in and was about to tell him what was on her mind when Katsu spoke.

"I know what you're going to say." She looked at him with wide eyes. How on earth did he know what she was going to say already? "You want me to leave you and the prince alone. I will leave the prince alone on one condition."

Usagi stared at him. She wanted to know what that one condition was, but was too afraid to ask. However, it seemed like Katsu could read her mind. "I bet you're wondering what that one condition is, am I right?" She nodded. "Well my dear, I will leave the prince alone if I can have you."

**TBC**

**AN: Yay, an update. I'm breaking this whole little scene into small drabbles because if I just do it as a whole then it won't be a drabble. I'm going out of town for the 4****th**** of July and taking my journal with me so when I get back I could possibly have more drabbles. Anyway, please review.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	76. 51 Selfdefense

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 51: Self-defense **

**182 Words**

Usagi stared wide-eyed at Katsu. There was no way she had just heard what he had said. "No." She told him sternly. "I don't love you. Mamo-chan and I love each other. That's why we're getting married."

Katsu narrowed his eyes and reached out to grab her by the arm. Luckily Usagi was quicker, she dodged him and reached into her pocket and pulled out her brooch. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" She yelled. In a flash of light she had gone from Usagi to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"What did you do?" He asked as he stared at her new form. In their past life there was no Sailor Moon, only Princess Serenity. He had a hard time believing that in this life she was a Sailor Senshi.

"I've transformed into Sailor Moon so I can defend myself from you." She told him sharply. If he thought that she was going to come with him without a fight then, boy, he was wrong. Even if he had to take her forcefully there was no way she would leave her Mamo-chan without a fight.


	77. 43 Playground

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 43: Playground **

**333 Words**

Mamoru sighed as he walked through the park. Usagi had left about an hour and a half ago and she still hadn't returned. He was beginning to get very worried about her. _'I knew I shouldn't have let her go by herself.' _He thought to himself as he came to the playground in the park.

As he began passing by the playground he though He thought he heard Chibiusa ask "Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" He knew it could be her because she was back in the future helping take care of her ill mother. However, he still looked around.

When he saw the girl sitting on the swings he blinked a few times. "Eh? Chibiusa, what are you doing here?" He asked her. "I thought that you had to return home."

The pink haired girl jumped off the swing and landed at his feet. "I did," She told him. "After Mama got better I asked Mama and Papa if I could come back. They said I could and so here I am."

Mamoru smiled softly at the girl. "Well, I'm glad your Mama's feeling better."

"Me too. Now, Mamo-chan, can you tell me what's wrong?"

The dark haired man sighed as he and Chibiusa walked over to the bench. "I'm worried about Usako. She left an hour and a half ago and still has yet to return." He told her as they sat down on the bench. He then told Chibiusa everything that Usagi had told him before she left.

"WHAT!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she jumped up when Mamoru finished explaining everything to her. "How could you let her go alone? She could be in trouble if she still hasn't returned. I don't want anything to happen to my future mama."

Mamoru stared at Chibiusa. He was stunned of how concerned she was of Usagi. "Come on Mamo-chan, let's go find her." The pink haired girl said as she began running in the direction of the ocean.

Mamoru nodded as he ran after Chibiusa to go find Usagi.

**AN: Alright, school is starting. Though I'm going to try and keep up with updates. Also, I know this fanfic still has a way to go before it's complete, but I would like to start planning out my next fanfic. I have four ideas in my profile along with a poll. Fell free to vote on which one you would like to see next.**


	78. 92 A Helping Hand

** Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 92: A Helping Hand**

**169 Words**

Eternal Sailor Moon started at Katsu in the eyes. In her gloved hands she held the moon tier. She was ready for battle. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm perfectly happy with Mamo-chan."

"I don't know what you see in him Serenity, but he doesn't deserve you."

Before either Katsu or Eternal Sailor Moon could attack a rose came between them. Both of them looked around until they spotted Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Chibi Moon.

"What do you two want?" Katsu sneered at them.

"If you are going to fight Sailor Moon, then you have to fight us to." Chibi Moon told Katsu.

The winged sailor senshi looked at the two of them and smiled. She had came there thinking that she wouldn't need help and after seeing those two she could tell that she was wrong. In fact she was glad that they had shown up to help. She was sure that together they would all put Katsu in his place.


	79. 7 Light

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 74: Light**

**129 Words**

Light engulfed the entire area of the bay. It was like the entire world was going to be destroyed by the four powers colliding.

However, it disappeared as quickly as it came. Eternal Sailor Mon was on her hands and knees on the pavement and her moon tier was under her right palm. She glanced behind her and saw Tuxedo Kamen holding Chibi Moon close as if to protect her from the blast.

She quickly looked around for any signs of Katsu. To her surprise he wasn't anywhere to be found. It was as if he disappeared into the light. If the light had swallowed him, why hadn't they been swallowed as well? Or had it been the darkness within him that had been washed away by the light?

**AN: All right, I have to let you guys know to expect and update every week. I have every single chapter from here to the end written out in my journal.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	80. 91 Smitten

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 91: Smitten**

**245 Words**

That evening after Chibiusa went to bed Usagi stood out on the balcony of the apartment. She had been out there for a few minutes before Mamoru joined her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Every since we came back you seem a little depressed. I thought you'd be happier since our wedding's right around the corner and you don't have to worry about being stalked any more."

"I am Mamo-chan, believe me. I want nothing more than to be married to you. And I couldn't be happier that I don't have to worry about a stalker."

"Then what's wrong?"

Usagi let out a sigh. "I've just been thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Katsu. I just want to know if he loved me or was just obsessed with me."

"Neither." Mamoru answered as he pulled her closer. "We both know that I love you and would never do anything that he did."

"And he's not obsessed with me because…"

"And he's not obsessed with you because Diamond was. Remember how insane that turned out to be."

Usagi smiled slightly at him. "So, what is he?"

Mamoru paused for a moment as if he was thinking of an answer. "I like to think that he's smitten with you."

Usagi let out a loud laugh. She knew that with their lives being as they were that Mamoru was right that at the best guess Katsu was only smitten with her.

**AN: I've decided that ever Wednesday I'll try and update. If I miss one day I'll just update twice the next week. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	81. 24 Shopping

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 24: Shopping**

**153 Words**

The pile in front of both of them was huge. In Mamoru's hand was a list of everything that they needed for the wedding. Minako and Motoki were coming over later to take some of it off of their hands.

Since the wedding was less than three days away Mamoru wanted to double check everything to make everything was all there and who was going to have what. "Do you think we have everything Mamo-chan?" The blonde asked from behind him.

Mamoru was quite for a moment as he studied the list in his hands. After a moment of studying the list he glanced over at her. "I think it's safe to say that we have everything."

Usagi smiled at that. She couldn't believe that they were only three days away from the most exciting day of their lives. Or the fact that they had everything they needed. It was like a miracle.

**AN:I was in such a good mood that I thought I'd update another day this week. Enjoy the treat. **

**Princess Cornelia **


	82. 4 Cookies

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes**

**Theme 4: Cookies **

**109 Words**

Usagi turned away as Chibiusa opened the oven. No, she couldn't watch. It was just torture. "Do you want some when they're cool Usagi?" Chibiusa asked as she set the timer.

Usagi tried not to cry at the smell of fresh baked cookies. It had been a few months since she had anything to eat. "N…no thank you." She stuttered as she turned away. She could not, would not, break her diet.

Chibiusa shrugged as she began moving the cookies over to the paper towels she had set out. It was strange to hear Usagi turn down sweets. "Fine then," She muttered. "They'll be more for Mamo-chan and myself."


	83. 85 Dawn

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 85: Dawn**

**137 Words**

The girls had wanted to have a sleep over at the temple. It was nice because while the wedding was being planned they hadn't spent that much time together.

Surprisingly Usagi had awoken before anyone else the next morning. It was now dawn and they had a few hours before they had to be at the park for the wedding. "Usagi, what are you doing up?" Ami's voice asked from behind her.

The blonde looked back at her friend. "I couldn't sleep."

Ami smiled as she sat next to her friend. "Are you nervous? That could be the reason why you couldn't sleep. Either that or you're very excited."

"It's a combination of both." She informed Ami. The longer the subject was on the wedding the more nervous she grew. It was time for a subject change. "I've never really woken up at dawn before. I think the sky is nice this early."

Ami didn't ask for a reason for the sudden subject change and just went along with it.

**AN: If really sorry that I haven't updated. ****I've been busy with my school's play. But now that it's over I should have time to update. Please review.**

**Princess Cornelia**


	84. 36 Blankets

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 36: Blankets **

**188 Words**

Usagi glanced around the park. She and Minako had just arrived a few minutes ago. In her arms was her wedding dress. She was doing a quick scan of the park to see if there was a bathroom of some sort. "Minako," She began when she didn't see any. "Where am I going to change?"

The other blonde looked around as well. "Oh." She mumbled as Amy approached them. "You're right."

Usagi narrowed her eyes as Minako let out a load laugh. "What am I supposed to do now?"

It didn't take Minako very long to come up with an idea. "Oh, I know!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "I have a blanket. We can hold it up and you can changed behind it."

"There's no need for that." Ami interrupted the two young women. Both blondes turned to look at Ami. "There's a bathroom right over there."

Usagi let out a delighted squeal as she wrapped Ami up in a hug. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you." She said quickly. It was such a relief knowing that there was a place to get changed without having to use a blanket.


	85. 64 Cars

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 64: Cars **

**238 Words**

Motoki was leaning up against Mamoru's car, whistling. "Would you knock that off?" The dark haired man snapped at his friend.

Motoki stopped in mid-whistle. "Sorry, I'm just trying to pass time while I wait for Mako-chan."

Mamoru raised and eyebrow. "May I ask why you're waiting by my car?"

Motoki rolled his eyes. "We're going to be tying tin cans to your car."

The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at his best friend. Out of all the customs from around the world, why did they have to choose that one? "Why?"

"Makoto informed me it was a custom."

"Not here." It might've been a western custom, but he certainly hadn't heard of it.

Motoki just shrugged. Since Makoto heard that they were doing a western style wedding she read up on the customs and tying tin cans to the back of the couples car was one of them that she had found.

"Hey Motoki-san." The brunette said as she walked over to them. In one had she held some yarn and in the other she held a plastic bag that held tin cans. "Oh, hey Mamoru-san. I can't believe that Motoki talked you into letting us do this."

Mamoru shot a glare at Motoki. He didn't give Motoki permission to doing this to his car. He knew, however, that he stood no chance in arguing the point. So, in a way, he did give them permission.


	86. 52 Shiny Things

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 52: Shiny Things **

**144 Words**

"I think this will do the trick." Rei snickered as she tossed the coin in the air before catching it.

The blue haired woman sighed. "Really Rei," Ami began. "Isn't this a bit childish?"

Rei smiled wickedly. "Well, you said give her something to do. Hey Minako, come here." She called the to the blonde.

"What?" The blonde asked as she joined them.

"I found this and I wanted to give this to you." The priestess told the blonde as she held out the coin.

As Minako took the coin from Rei it caught the light. "Oh, shiny." The blonde said as she began playing with it.

"There, problem solved. She now has something to do. Now, let's go help set up for the wedding."

Ami watched Rei walk away before turning back to Minako. "Like I said, that's just cruel." She muttered as she followed Rei.


	87. 75 Yin and Yang

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 75: Yin And Yang **

**128 Words**

In this world many things are balanced with opposites. These opposites are sometimes referred to as Yin and Yang. However in these modern times people have seemed to forget about it.

People have opposites as well. Sometimes these opposite people find each other and fight. Other times when these people find each other they fall in love, but not without their share of hardships and fights. Sometimes even if they fell in love it did not work out so well.

At this moment two people that are considered exact opposites were getting ready to get married. While it was a small wedding it was as if they were showing the world that two opposites, a yin and yang, could be together. And they would be proof of it.


	88. 15 Task

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 15: Task **

**126 Words**

Chibiusa rolled her eyes as she ran all the way to the other side of the park. When Minako told her that she had something for her to do she thought it would be more useful, not this.

She stopped running and tried to catch her breath. _'This is so stupid. Running back and forth.' _

"Chibiusa, why aren't you delving the message to the guys that I gave you?" Minako asked as she walked over to the girl.

Chibiusa shot Minako a deadly glare. "If it's so important to you to get this message to the guys then do it yourself!" The pink haired teen then stomped off leaving the blonde by the tree.

"What's wrong with her?"


	89. 17 Pillows

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 17: Pillow **

** 227 Words**

"Hey, Chibiusa." Makoto said as she sat next to the teenager under the tree. "Can you do something for me?"

For a moment Chibiusa was hesitant to accept, fearing that she would have her do the same thing that Minako did. But then she remembered that Makoto was very different from Minako. "Sure."

The brunette smiled at her. "Good. Now if you come with me I'll show you what it is I want you to do."

The two of them stood up and walked back over to where everyone was setting up. Chibiusa slowed her pace, trying to be careful not to run into anyone. But Makoto kept walking until she reached a table that had a box sitting on top.

She lifted the flaps of the box just to make sure it had what she wanted inside. Looking up from the box she motioned for Chibiusa to come join her. "You see all of those chairs set out for the ceremony?" She asked as she pointed to a bunch of chairs. The teen nodded. "Well, I want you to tie these pillows onto them."

Chibiusa smiled. Now this was something she could do. And it was much more important than sending messages back and forth. So with that she took the box from Makoto and began attaching pillows to the chairs for people to sit on.


	90. 84 Closed Doors

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 84: Closed Door **

**129 Words**

Usagi leaned up against the door to one of the stalls in the bathroom. Her nerves were staring to get at her when she realized that in twenty minutes she would begin the rest of her life with the man she loved.

"Usagi, open this door."

"No, I don't want to."

From the other side Rei let out a heavy sigh. "You can't stay in there forever! The wedding starts in twenty minutes." She called back. No answer. "Come on Usagi." Still nothing.

Rei crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She just had to think of a way for Usagi to come out before the wedding. A few ways crossed her mind, but she was pressed for time so she had to go with the most practical.

**AN: Yes, I'm still alive. I don't know why but I stopped writing for the past two months, but I'm back with an update.**

**Princess Cornelia **


	91. 96 Last Resort

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 96: Last Resort **

**161 Words**

It had been ten minutes and the girls still couldn't get Usagi out of the stall. Rei had gone and gotten Haruka to help them. "Come on Kitten, you have to come out sometime." Haruka called as she leaned on the door to the stall. "You've got a man who loves you waiting for you."

"I know."

"Then come out. Or we'll have no choice but to use our last resort."

"What is it?" Usagi asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Haruka glanced over at Rei before answering. "I'll get Rei to burn down this door."

Usagi's blue eyes widened. If she knew Haruka and Rei then Rei would already be transformed waiting for the single from the other woman. "Alright, alright. I'll come out." Haruka took a step back as she heard the door unlock and Usagi finally stepped out. Haruka finally glanced back at Rei and the two smirked at each other, their plan had worked.


	92. 68 A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 68: A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words **

**179 Words**

As soon as the door to the stall opened Usagi stepped out, full dressed in her wedding dress. The bodice of the dress was a corset with golden seams. The white fabric of the gown flowed from her waist to the floor like a waterfall. Her shoulders were left bare and around her neck was a pearl necklace that matched her earrings.

"Usagi-chan, you look beautiful." Haruka complemented. "Mamoru-san won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Usagi turned red as she looked at the others. "You're worth a thousand words." Minako stated. Everyone just stared at the blonde. "What? You know the old saying 'a persons worth a thousand words'."

Ami sighed gently as she shook her head. "Minako, it's picture. The saying is 'a pictures worth a thousand words'."

Minako was about to say something else when Makoto clamped her hands over the blonde's mouth. "Let's just get on with this wedding before Mamoru storms in here and drags Usagi to the alter himself." The brunette said as she pulled the blonde towards the door.


	93. 61 Sudden Outbursts

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 61: Sudden Outbursts **

**124 Words**

Minako giggled happily as she watched everything fall into place. It all just seemed so perfect. Something that couldn't be before could be now. She could barely contain her excitement. She wasn't used to keeping all this emotions pent up inside of her. She could feel it getting ready to burst. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed as she spun around in a circle. "Endymion is finally marrying Serenity!"

There. She had done it. She had said what she had wanted to say all along. She was glad she just didn't burst in front of all those other people. So the only strange looks she got was that of her friends, but she didn't care about that. They were all thinking the same thing.

**AN: Alright, not my favorite drabble, but it works. Minako's just being Minako. **

**Princess Cornelia  
**


	94. 33 A Glass Case

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 33: A Glass Case **

**164 Words**

Usagi licked her lips when she saw her father standing there, waiting for her. "Usagi, you look lovely." Kenji complemented his daughter as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Papa." Usagi thanked him quietly as she blushed.

"You know what you remind me of?" Usagi shrugged. Nothing came to mind. "You know that little angel we keep out during Christmas?" The blonde nodded. "That's what you remind me of. Of that little porcelain angle in that glass case."

Her blue eyes widened as she thought of the doll. "Bu Papa," She began. "I look nothing like her. I mean I- "

Kenji held up his hand and cut her off. "Usagi, I was comparing the beauty of the two of you. Not the similarities. If you don't believe me I'm sure there's a young man waiting at the alter who would agree with me."

Usagi nodded as she heard the music began and her friends taking their place. It was time.


	95. 81 Sanctuary

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 81: Sanctuary **

**187 Words**

Ikuko fidgeted as she sat next to her mother. For weeks she had been nervous of what the woman would think about Usagi getting married outside rather than in a church or at the temple. She was a traditional woman who believed that marriage should take place in a holy place.

"So," The elderly woman began after a while. "This is where Usagi and that boy of hers wanted to get married?"

Ikuko sighed and shook her head. "Yes Mama."

Scowling the woman crossed her arms. "What would they have done if it had rained? Did they even have a back up plan? And don't they know that marriages are holy unions and should take place on holy grounds or some form of sanctuary?"

"Mother! Stop it! I'm not going to let you bring down Usagi's day with your criticism. So, they didn't get married in a church or at a temple. Instead they made this park their sanctuary. Now, can't you at least be happy that your granddaughter is getting married." With that Ikuko took in a breath and began waiting for the ceremony to start.


	96. 94 Small Steps

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 94: Small Steps **

**152 Words**

Usagi tried to calm her nerves as she took a deep breath in. In a matter of minutes her life would be changing. Forever. She lifted one foot up and moved it forward a bit. She did the same with the other foot. "Usagi, honey," Kenji began as he looked at his daughter. "I know that you want to take small steps because you're nervous, but don't you think you're over doing it?"

The blonde looked up at her father with a confused look. "We haven't moved a foot honey."

"Oh." She stated, as she turned red. "I'm sorry Papa. I'm just really nervous, like you said."

"It's okay honey, just remember to take it one step at a time."

Usagi nodded as she took another step. It was still small, but not as small as the one before. And with those small steps she found herself moving forward, slowly, but surely.


	97. 98 Password

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 98: Password **

**100 Words**

It was almost time. Soon the two words would be spoken. The two words that would bind them together. Forever. These two words were a sort of password, if you will. A password to a new beginning. To a new life. Together.

As soon as Mamoru had spoken those words fear gripped at him. He waited for Usagi to say those two words as well. When she did his fear was alleviated. For she too had spoken those words. Now knowing what those two words meant. The password into this new life where they were now joined together. Forever more.

**AN: So, I screwed up when I was typing these up and accidentally skipped over two themes. I know it's two late to implement the original ones now so I'm twisting them for my needs. Enjoy.**

**Princess Cornelia  
**


	98. 82 At The Stroke Of

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 82: At The Stroke Of… **

**116 Words**

At the stroke of two o'clock she was no longer Tsukino Usagi. Now she was Chiba Usagi. When he bent down and kissed her it was pure bliss. They were finally together at least. It all seemed too good to be true. Both of their nerves had disappeared after the words were spoken for now they knew nothing could tear them apart.

As they walked down the isle together something caught Usagi's eye. She stopped walking and glanced over by a tree. Peering out from behind the tree was the spirit of Queen Serenity. "Usako, what's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Nothing's wrong Mamo-chan. This day couldn't be any more perfect."


	99. 100 Destiny

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme 100: Destiny **

**106 Words**

There was only one word that was proper to describe this day, destiny. The gods had finally smiled down upon this union that had once been forbidden. They weren't supposed to have regained their memories from the past. Some could even say that their relationship was based upon their memories of their past. However, they were in love with just each other and their memories of their past strengthened their bond. Destiny put them together for a reason in this life, to finally be together. To be joined forever physically, spiritually, and legally. The gods would see to it that nothing would come between their destiny.

**AN: One more guys then it's all over. **


	100. A Friendly Message

**Planning A Wedding: 100 Themes **

**Theme: A Friendly Message **

**281 Words**

Ami sat at her laptop with Rei, Minako, and Makoto al behind her. "Well, did you get anything?" Minako asked as Ami signed in to check her e-mail. Before going on their honeymoon Usagi promised to e-mail them to tell them how it was going.

"Minako, chill. The page is still loading." Makoto said to the blonde.

Once the page was done loading Ami saw that she had one new message. She clicked on it and saw that it was from Usagi. "Well, what does it say?" Rei asked peering over Ami's shoulder.

Ami scowled at the priestess. "If you would stop crowding me I'll read it." Without saying a word Rei put space between herself and Ami. "Now then it says,

'_Hey Guys, Mamo-chan and I are having an awesome time in Pairs. _

_There's so much to do here. There's so much shopping here. Though_

_Mamo-chan says if I spend any more money on clothes _

_That we're going to be broke we get back to Tokyo._

_Anyways, We saw the Eiffel Tower yesterday. _

_And today we're going to the Louver. _

_Got to go, see you guys when we get back._

_Love, Usagi'"_

Minako smiled as Ami finished reading the e-mail. "Well, sounds like they're having fun."

Makoto nodded. "I just can't wait until they get home. So we can get the whole play-by-play. If you know what I mean." She added with a wink.

Ami blushed and groaned. "We all know what you mean Mako-chan." She closed her laptop and smiled. It was nice to hear from Usagi, even if it was only going to be this one time. But hey, she deserved to spend sometime with her new husband.

**AN: Alright, so I thought this would be a cute way to end our little series. And I have no idea what theme number this is because I screwed up(again) and made this theme up on the spot. Anywho, I'd like to take the time and thank everyone who stuck with me and read and reviewed this story. I still can't believe it has over 500 reviews. So, it looks like this is farewell for now. **

**Princess Cornelia  
**


End file.
